


[podfic] Can I Have it in Writing?

by majoline



Series: Suits for Jinxy [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a marker, Mike can tell by the slithery wet texture of it. He hopes to God it isn't permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Can I Have it in Writing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can I Have it in Writing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247583) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> The second Suits podfic (because we needed more Suits podfic), this one is Jinxy's choice!
> 
> The cover art is of a hot guy's shirtless back torso from one of vix_spes' birthday posts and my calligraphy, what's not to love? ;)
> 
> Thank you so much, entanglednow, for your permission ♥
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> [edit] now with audiofic archive link!

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:10:28  
Size: 8.4 MB

[Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013122903.zip)


End file.
